Bella Swan ¿Bruja?
by Roochii
Summary: Bella bruja? Luego de que Edward la dejara en el bosque, ella entra en depresión y decide volver a Hogwarts con su mellizo y sus amigos. Los Cullen reciben una carta de Albus Dumbledore y después de una visita de este van a Hogwarts a recuperar a su Bella... ¿Que dirá Bella al verlos? Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y las historias son de J. K. Rowling y S. Meyer. yo solo juego con ellos 3

Los desconocidos son míos.

" _-¿Tu... no me quieres?- le preguntó casi sin voz._

 _-No.- respondió cortante._

 _Y se fue, dejándola sola en medio del bosque._

 _-Edward!.- le gritó mientras se alejaba, pero él no volvió."_

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella, despierta!.- su madre, Renée la sacudió para despertarla.

Bella se incorporó de golpe en la cama, estaba empapada de sudor.

-Bella, no puedes seguir así, me tienes preocupada, estas mal desde que él se fue, cariño. No van a volver.-

-Lo sé.- dijo mientras se recostaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. -¿Papá?.- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Está en la comisaría arreglándolo todo para el nuevo comisario, pronto podremos volver a Londres.- explicó con una sonrisa. -Por suerte a tu tía no se le ocurrió otra de sus "dichosas" apuestas.- dijo "dichosas" con tono desdeñoso.

Cassandra, la hermana de Charlie, lo desafió.

" _Ya que, según tú, eres un digno Gryffindor, a que no puedes vivir 2 años sin magia, en un pueblo totalmente muggle, donde nadie nos conozca."_ Había dicho, una noche, en casa de los Swan, bromeando, pero Charlie se lo tomó muy enserio, a la semana siguiente, tenía todo listo para mudarse a un pueblo en EE. UU. Forks.

A Renée no le causó ninguna gracia, dejar su casa, a sus hijos, que en ese momento estaban en Hogwarts, para irse a otro país, pero al final aceptó ir.

Bella había decidido ir a pasar las vacaciones de verano con sus padres, Marco, su mellizo se quedó con su abuela en Londres. Se matriculó en el instituto para no levantar sospechas, ahí fue donde conoció a Edward y a los Cullen.

Edward...

Bella sintió que el agujero que sentía en el pecho se agrandaba al pensar en él, sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos.

-Aún puedo volver a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?.-

Renée abrió los ojos como platos.

-Claro que sí, cariño, pero debe ser en estos días, hace poco empezaron las clases no queremos que te atrases mas. En la mañana hablaremos con tu padre ¿que te parece?.- dijo entusiasmada, en ese mes Bella no había demostrado interés por nada.

-Claro, hasta mañana.-

Cuando su madre salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella, se levantó, fue hasta su armario, sacó su baúl y comenzó a guardar ropa y libros.

-Charlie, Bella quiere volver a Hogwarts.- dijo una muy entusiasmada Renée.

-¿En... enserio? Hay que escribirle a Dumbledore, comprarle los materiales, avisarle a Marco...-

-Amor, cálmate. Primero que nada tenemos que estar seguros de que quiere volver...- se escuchó un estruendo, Bella había bajado su baúl tirándolo por las escaleras.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó con una sonrisa, mientras bajaba con sus padres.

-Le escribiré a Dumbledore.- y Charlie se fue al despacho, después de abrasar a su hija.

Estaban saliendo del Caldero Chorreante, donde dejaron sus cosas.

-¿Empacaste todo?.- preguntó Charlie.

-No, dejé algunas cosas, no las quiero.-

-¿Que hacemos con ellas?.-

-Quémenlas o algo.-

Charlie y Renée se miraron suponían que las "cosas" eran los regalos de cumpleaños de los Cullen y los de Edward.

-Bueno, ¿por donde empezamos?.- dijo Renée cambiando de tema. -¿Por las túnicas? Mientras tu padre puede ir por los libros y los materiales en la botica.-

-Buena idea, nos vemos en el Caldero Chorreante.- dijo Charlie con la lista de las cosas en la mano, dio la vuelta y se fue.

Ella y su madre entraron en la tienda, donde las recibió Madame Malkin.

-Señora Swan! Que gusto verla, hace casi dos años que no la veo.- dijo a Renée. -Hola Bella, querida ¿quieres el uniforme del colegio?.-

-Si, y un par de túnicas de gala color...-

-Rojo, azul o verde.- completó la señora. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Negras.- corrigió ella, últimamente no se sentía atraída por otro color.

-Bueno.- aceptó, evidentemente sorprendida. -¿Y a Ud. señora Swan, se le ofrece algo?.-

-Si, después de que termine con Bella, quiero un nuevo guardaropa.- dijo con una sonrisa, quería desesperadamente quitarse la ropa _muggle_ que llevaba puesta.

-Bien, Bella, querida pasa por aquí.-

Mas de dos horas mas tarde, después de pasar por la tienda de deportes, Bella quería comprarse un equipo de limpieza para escobas, entraban en el Caldero Chorreante, donde las esperaba Charlie con mas paquetes.

-¿Ya tienen todo?.-

-Si, ¿y tú?.-

Él asintió con la cabeza. Con un movimiento de su varita llevó las cosas a la habitación de Bella.

-Tu habitación es la 14 y mañana antes del desayuno vamos a hablar con Dumbledore y McGonagall, por lo que me dijo ella no te perdiste de mucho, estan con los repasos del año pasado, asi que no te preocupes y, en cuanto al equipo de Quidditch ya comenzaron con las practicas, pero como eres la mejor...-

-Charlie!.- lo regañó Renée.

-Lo siento, lo siento, es que mi niña es la mejor cazadora.- Ambas rodaron los ojos, Charlie estaba orgulloso de que Bella habia entrado al equipo en segundo año.

-Bueno, como decia, como eres la mejor, tampoco te perdiste de mucho. Van a anunciar que vuelves ahora en la cena y mañana te incorporas. Hora de cenar.-

Cenaron en silencio y se fueron a acostar.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chan! los Cullen! jeje disfruten!_

 _Bella estaba dando vueltas en su cama, como todas las noches desde que "ellos" se fueron, Renée entraba de golpe para despertarla, como siempre._

 _-Bella!, Bella, despierta!.- ella se incorporó de golpe. -Bella, no puedes seguir así me tienes preocupada, estas mal desde que él se fue, cariño. No van a volver.- le decía como todas las veces que tenía pesadillas ese mes..._

 _-Aún puedo volver a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?.-_

 _Renée abrió los ojos como platos._

 _-Claro que sí, cariño, pero debe ser en estos días, hace poco empezaron las clases no queremos que te atrases mas. En la mañana hablaremos con tu padre ¿que te parece?.- dijo entusiasmada..._

 _De pronto, la visión cambió._

 _Era Bella, de nuevo, sentada en el piso de su habitación, metiendo cosas en un baúl que ella no había visto cuando sacaba o ponía cosas de su armario, estaba viendo las cosas que ellos le habían regalado, después cerró el armario..._

Y con eso terminó la visión.

-Bella.- dijo Alice sin terminar de entender lo que acababa de ver, estaban en la sala de su casa de Alaska, todos estaban preocupados.

-¿Que pasó con ella?.- preguntó ansiosa Esme.

-No sé, dijo algo sobre volver a... ¿Hogwarts? Y luego estaba guardando sus cosas en un baúl.-

-¿Hogwarts? ¿Estas segura que dijo "volver a Hogwarts"?.- preguntó ansioso Carlisle.

-Si, ¿por?.-

-Sabia que había algo en ella, pero nunca imaginé que fuera esto.- decía él perdido en sus pensamientos y yendo de un lado para otro.

-Ya, dinos de una vez ¿que ocurre?.- preguntó Emmett.

-Les contaré, pero deben prometer que no dirán nada y que bloquearán a Edward.-dijo mirando seriamente a todos los presentes.

Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie no tenían problemas en no hablarle a Edward, de hecho, desde que él había dejado a Bella no le hablaban y si él leía sus mentes, lo único que veía eran insultos.

Alice y Emmett, gracias a la "gran" idea de él de dejarla para protegerla, habían perdido a la frágil humana que querían como si fuera una hermanita.

Jasper se sentía culpable, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, ella se cortó con uno de los regalos, y él casi la mata, quería disculparse, pero ya no podía.

Y Rosalie... bueno, ella había decidido a conocerla mas y a hacerse su amiga. También disculparse por ser tan grosera con ella, insultaba a Edward mentalmente peor que un camionero en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Esme y Calisle, habían perdido a una hija, entendían a Edward, pero no estaban de acuerdo en como hizo las cosas.

-Bueno, Carlisle, nos vas a contar ¿si o no?.- dijo Emmett perdiendo la paciencia.

-Antes que nada ¿donde está?.-

Rosalie resopló.

-Con la tarada de Tania, salieron a cazar.-

-Rose!.- regañó Esme.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rose.- apuntó Alice.

-Nosotros también.- dijeron Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo, a ninguno les gustaba como Tania se le ofecia a Edward cada vez que lo veía, ella no entendía un NO por respuesta, salieron a cazar juntos, porque ella se le pegó como garrapata.

-Bueno, basta, dejen hablar a su padre.- Esme puso orden.

-Ok, antes de conocer a Edward yo era profesor en un colegio, en Hogwarts.-

-¿Y que tiene de especial?.- preguntó Alice.

-Que no es uno cualquiera, es de magia, Bella es una bruja.-

Todos se quedaron mudos.

-Pero la magia no existe ¿que te pasa?.- preguntó Emmett soltando una carcajada.

-Si que existe.- contradijo Carlisle con calma. -Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.-

-¿Y por que ella no nos dijo nada o a Edward?.- preguntó Jasper.

-Ni idea, solo puedo suponer que es menor de edad y por eso no puede.-

-Pero, tiene 18 años.- recordó Rosalie. -podría haberse defendido.-

-Si, podría haberlo hecho, por eso creo que es todavía menor, en el mundo de los magos alcanzan la mayoría de edad a los 17 años.-

-¿Nos mintió?.- Esme no lo podía creer.

-Tal vez lo acordó así con sus padres. Hay una ley que prohíbe a los magos decir que lo son y a los menores los pueden localizar si hacen magia sin permiso o fuera de sus colegios. Si ella decía algo, tenía que mostrarnos, y no podía.-

-No puedo creer que no lo haya visto.- se lamentó Alice.

-Esas cosas son naturales, Alice, Bella nació con magia, no decidió tenerla.- la consoló Carlisle.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer?.- preguntó Emmett. -Porque si, todo muy lindo con eso de la magia, pero ¿Y Bella? ¿conoces a alguien ahí?.-

-Si, un ex alumno que me escribió, hace algunos años, cuando estudiaba preguntándome sobre una publicación que había hecho sobre...-

-¡CARLISLE!.- lo interrumpieron cuatro voces.

-¡NIÑOS!.- volvió a regañar Esme.

-Ahora este alumno es el director del colegio y voy a escribirle preguntándole por Bella, tal vez tarde unos días, les avisaré y recuerden que no deben dejar que Edward vea nada de esto.- les dijo seriamente.

Todos asintieron y siguieron con lo suyo, antes de que Edward llegue.

Un par de días después, Edward estaba sentado al piano tocando la nana que le había compuesto a Bella, la extrañaba muchísimo, así que tomó una decisión.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos en el salón dijo:

-Voy a volver a Forks.-

-No vas a ir solo, también la extrañamos.- dijo Alice.

-Por mí está bien, pero quiero hablar primero con ella...-

-¿Para qué? Mmm? ¿Para arruinar las cosas mas?. Noo! Hermanito, que te quede muy claro, que piense de ti lo que quiera, pero no de nosotros, nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con tus estupideces.- Rosalie dijo en voz alta lo que todos pensaban.

-Además antes que nada debemos hablar con sus padres, mínimo les debemos una explicación, de porque nos fuimos sin mas.- intervino Carlisle, antes de que Edward y Rosalie se pusieran a discutir.

-Bueno, familia a empacar!.- dijo Alice dando saltitos en su lugar.

-¿A donde van?.- preguntó una voz chillona.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! gracias por sus rev y favoritos!

Cullen-21-gladys: vas a tener que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo! muajajajajaj!

Bueno criticas, preguntas o lo que sea comenten! Ojalá les guste el capi! Besos!

-Bueno, cariño, haremos esto. Iremos por la red flu al despacho de Dumbledore, hablaremos y luego tú irás al desayuno y nosotros a Forks.- le dijo Charlie a su hija antes de meterse los tres en la chimenea.

Las llamas verdes los envolvieron y aparecieron en una habitación enorme con las paredes llenas de cuadros de los antiguos directores y directoras que estaban fingiendo dormir, en un rincón había una percha de oro con un diminuto pajarito dorado rodeado de cenizas, sentado al escritorio se encontraba un anciano de barba plateada, ojos azules profundos y anteojos en forma de media luna. Albus Dumbledore. Este los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos.- dijo mientras se levantaba y les estrechaba las manos a los tres. -Señorita Swan, bienvenida otra vez. Sé de algunas personas que estarán felices de volverla a ver.-

-Gracias, señor. Yo también extrañé.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por que no nos sentamos?.- y aparecieron cuatro sillas mas. -Esperamos a la profesora McGonagall.- les explicó. -Tiene algo que decirle a Bella.-

-¿Qué?.- preguntó ella.

-Siempre tan ansiosa.- regañó el profesor con una sonrisa.

Al instante, se abrió la puerta y entró una mujer alta, delgada, con anteojos y rostro severo.

-Buenos días. Señorita Swan, bienvenida.- saludó la profesora sentándose. -seguramente el director a dicho que tengo una noticia para ti, verás...- no pudo continuar porque Bella la interrumpió.

-Oh, no! ¿Me van a expulsar, verdad?.- dijo ella con tono melodramático.

La profesora rodó los ojos.

-No, Swan ¿Podrías comportarte delante de tus padres?. Además es una buena noticia.- dijo esto ultimo con evidente entusiasmo.

-Antes de que Minerva de las buenas nuevas, Bella te vas a incorporar al resto de tus compañeros de inmediato, no te haz perdido de mucho.- dijo el director mirándola fijamente y viendo lo pálida y delgada que estaba. -¿Te encuentras bien?.-

-Si, es que estuve algo enferma...- titubeó. -del estómago, pero ya estoy mejor.- mintió ella con una sonrisa y luego miró a sus padres para que no la contradigan.

Los profesores se miraron, preocupados, a Bella nunca se le dio bien mentir, pero por el momento, lo dejaron pasar.

-Bueno, Minerva, ya no te voy a interrumpir.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Ah, si. Swan, eres la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch, felicidades.- anunció con una sonrisa.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

-No! ¿en serio?.- en ese instante su cabello se volvió de color rosa chicle y le brillaron los ojos.

Charlie abrazó a su niña, orgulloso.

-Felicidades, cariño.-

-Pues, wow!, Bells, que sorpresa!.- exclamó Renée. -Felicidades.- y también la abrazó.

-Gracias, es genial!.- dijo sonriendo.

-Parece que estás de acuerdo.- comentó la profesora. La miró como diciendo: "¿Bromea?". -Ten, tu insignia.-

La tomó como si fuera algo valioso.

-Gracias. Bueno, ¿ya puedo ir a la sala común?.-

-Si, claro. La contraseña es "fortuna mayor", tu baúl te está esperando.-

Bella asintió con la cabeza, se despidió de sus padres y se fue.

-Disculpen si soy entrometido, pero ¿pasa algo? Hemos visto a Marco en el mismo estado y ahora a Bella.-

-Si, Bella no a estado enferma.- dijo Renée. -Deprimida, mas bien...- la voz se le quebró y Chalie tuvo que seguir.

-Cuando llegó con nosotros, comenzó a ir al instituto, para que la gente no sospeche, una chica en edad escolar que no va a la escuela...- explicó. -Y francamente, son unos chismosos.-

-Charlie.- regañó Renée.

-Bueno conoció a un chico, que es vampiro, y se enamoró.-

La profesora McGanagall ahogó un grito.

-¡¿vampiro?!.-

-Si, pero son diferentes, se alimentan de animales, por eso no los reconocimos.-

-¿Amor no correspondido?.- interrogó Dumbledore.

-No, eran novios y estaban bien, hasta hace poco que decidió que Bella lo aburrió.- contó Charlie con evidente enfado, su cabello se volvió rojo. -Los busqué para que me expliquen que demonios pasó y no había nadie.-

-¿Pasó algo mas?.- siguió preguntando el director.

-Si.- dijo Renée, que recuperó la voz.

Entre los dos les contaron todo lo que Bella les dijo sobre James en el hospital y como los lobos del pueblo mataron a Victoria y Laurent.

-Charlie, ¿Como se llama el chico?.- preguntó Dumbledore, eso de vampiros alimentándose de sangre de animales, le sonó muy conocido.

-Edward Cullen.- mustió Renée.

Cuando los Swan se fueron.

-¿Que piensas?.- preguntó Minerva.

-En que debes ver que Bella se recupere, estoy preocupado, por ella y Marco.-

Bella y Marco son mellizos empaticos, lo que uno siente el otro también. La deprecion de Bella, también afectó a su hermano. Además eran como su padre, metamorfos (cambian de forma a voluntad)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Taaanto tiempo! jeje Bueno primero que nada, perdón por la demora y gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos. Disfruten! 3 3

-¿A donde van?.- preguntó una voz chillona.

-Volvemos a Forks.- respondió Carlisle.

-¿Forks?.- se extrañó y de pronto, entendió. -¿Es por esa humana, verdad?.- dijo con desprecio.

-¿Y a tí que mierda te importa?.- espetó Rosalie.

-Por supuesto que me importa.- rectificó. -Edward me importa. Esa humana, tarde o temprano va a morirse y él...- no pudo seguir, ya que terminó estampada contra la pared.

-Rose!.- gritó Esme, mas preocupada por la pared que por Tania, quien fue muy grosera.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas antes de abrazar a su esposa por la cintura.

-Bien hacho, amor.- se dirigió a Tania, que estaba en el piso. -Eso te pasa por meterte con mi hermanita...- Alice se aclaró la garganta. -Bueno, bueno, nuestra hermanita.- se corrigió, Alice sonrió.

Tania se levantó, ignorándolos, y se acercó a Edward.

-No entiendo ¿por que la vas a buscar?. Deja que la naturaleza siga su curso. Ella se casará, tendrá hijos, envejecerá y morirá.- se acercó mas. -Sabes que pasará te guste o no Eddy.- continuó, zalamera. -Ella no es para ti.-

-Tania.- dijo él, tratando de controlarse. -Amo a Bella y lo sabes.-

-Pero Eddy...-

-Sabes que odio que me digas Eddy! ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que NO ME INTERESAS?! HAZTE UN FAVOR, MADURA.- le gritó, perdiendo la cabeza.

"Será mejor que hable con Eleazar y Carmen, esto tiene que acabar." pensó Carlisle. Edward asintió para hacerle saber que lo escuchó y que estaba de acuerdo.

-Vamos Tania.- la sujetó del brazo y la sacó de la casa.

-Al fin, hiciste algo inteligente.- mustió Emmett, luego de un incomodo silencio.

-Carlisle fue a hablar con Eleazar y Carmen.- dijo Edward, luego dio media vuelta y subió a empacar.

Solo quería ver a su ángel.

-Bueno, familia, ahora si a empacar.- repitió Alice, dando saltitos. -En cuanto vuelva Carlisle nos iremos.-

Cuando él regresó, estaban esperándolo ansiosos y con una montaña de maletas.

-¿Como te fue?.- preguntó Esme.

-Bien, van a hablar con ella, pero parece que entendió que tiene que dejar de molestar a Edward.-

-Y, sino, simplemente la mataré.- agregó Rosalie, ganandose cinco miradas ceñudas. -Ok, Alice, Jazz, Emm y yo la mataremos.-

-No te preocupes, Rose, entenderá.- dijo Carlisle.

-Mas le vale. Bueno, basta de charla, a los coches!.- ordenó Alice.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hola! perdón por la tardanza! Gracias por sus comentarios y favs

acá va el capi! besoooss

Bella estaba indecisa. ¿Que iba a hacer?, ¿Irse a la biblioteca o entrar directamente a la sala común, donde todo el mundo la acosaría a preguntas?.

"Al demonio" se dijo, extrañaba demasiado a todos, en especial a Marco. Asi que, sin dudar, se metió en el pasillo que daba al retrato de una mujer gorda, vestida de rosa, que al verla, ahogó un grito.

-¿Bella Swan?. Oh, querida, que sorpresa, bienvenida. Se te a extrañado mucho.- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-

-¿Contraseña?.- preguntó el retrato con fingida seriedad.

-Fortuna mayor.-

y la dejó entrar.

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no voy a salir contigo?!.- le gritó una chica pelirroja, con ojos verdes, de unos 17 años a un chico de la misma edad, con anteojos y cabello negro despeinado.

-Oh, vamos, Evans, es solo una cerveza de manteca y ya.- rogó James, de rodillas.

-¡Que NO Potter!.- respondió, harta, Lily. -Deja de hacer el ridículo y levántate.-

-Veo que nada a cambiado.- dijo Bella, divertida, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Evans fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡BELLA!.- exclamó y corrió a abrazarla. A pesar de que era prima del idiota mujeriego de Potter, la adoraba.

Al separarse la miró de arriba a abajo y frunció el ceño.

-Estas como tu hermano, muy delgada, pero pareces, y no te enojes, miserable. Es cosa tuya ¿no?. Como sea no te salvas de ir a la enfermería y de hablar conmigo, ¿Esta claro?.- le dijo severamente.

Bella gruñó.

-Ok, eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien.-

Lily rodó los ojos.

-Como ya te dije no te salvas.-

De pronto, se vio rodeada por varios pares de brazos.

-Lunática, como te extrañamos!.- le dijo James abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Es verdad, Bella, esto es muy aburrido sin ti.- exclamó Sirius, tomándola por la cintura.

-Bienvenida.- dijo cálidamente Remus cuando, por fin, Sirius la soltó.

Peter, simplemente la abrazó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta de manosear a mi hermanita.- dijo una voz irritada desde la entrada de la sala.

Marco Swan, era mas alto que Bella, el mismo cabello y ojos, pero en carácter se parecía a su madre, era mas efusivo.

Le dio un abrazo de oso a su hermana y la dio vueltas en el aire.

-Hola, Peque.- le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Solo para que sepas, tampoco te vas a salvar de mi, tienes que explicarme porque me siento como una mierda.-

-Si, bueno ¿ya puedo subir y cambiarme?.- preguntó Bella a nadie en particular.

-Acabas de llegar, Peque, no te enojes. ¿ya McGonagall te dio la noticia?.-

Ella sonrío, encantada.

-Lo imaginé.- Su hermano igualó su sonrisa.

Besos!


	6. Capítulo 6

Hola! ¿hay alguien despierto? perdón por la demora jeje me re colgué xD

ok aca esta el capi! besos! 3 3

Ni bien vio el letrero de: "Bienvenidos a Forks", Alice le gritó, histérica.

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA IR!.- le gritó.

-Pero quiero verla.-

-Si, lo sé, pero antes Carlisle quiere hablar con nosotros, dice que mejor vayamos mañana.-

-No, quiero hablar con ella hoy, Alice.-

-Edward, ya lo arruinaste haciendo lo que quisiste, ¿podrías, por favor, esperar solo un poco mas? Primero tienes que escuchar lo que él tiene que decir.-

-¿Sobre que? Iré a hablar primero con Charlie y Renée y luego llevaré a Bella a nuestro claro y...- no lo dejó terminar.

-No. nos Vamos a casa, y se acabó.-

Molesto, tomó la carretera que iba hacia la mansión.

Cuando llegó se encontró con la familia en el salón.

-Siéntate.- solicitó Carlisle.

-¿Que demonios está pasando? - preguntó.

-Debo decirte algo antes de que te aparezcas en casa de los Swan.- dudó. -Voy a decírtelo directamente. Bella, tal vez no esté en su casa.-

-¿Que?.- se extrañó. -No es tiempo aún de que vaya a la universidad...-

-No me refería a eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté, mientras eras un neófito?.-

-Me contaste muchas cosas.-

-¿Sobre que fui profesor?.-

Edward asintió, leyó la mente de Carlisle y no vio nada.

-¿Por que me bloqueas?.-

-Porque quiero decírtelo y no te molestes en leer las de los demás, tampoco te dirán nada. Bella es una bruja y, tal vez, esté en Hogwarts.-

-¿La escuela de magia donde enseñabas, no sé que?.- preguntó extrañado y decepcionado. Carlisle asintió.

-Herbología.- añadió.

-No, Bella me hubiera dicho algo.- se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. -Se habría defendido cuando pasó lo de la fiesta, o de James. Según recuerdo me dijiste que los magos son adultos a los 17 y Bella tiene 18.-

-Eso es lo que dije.- mustió Rosalie.

-Hemos estado hablando de eso hace unos días, cuando saliste a cazar con Tania.- explicó Carlisle. -Tú no querías saber nada de ella en ese momento y Alice la vio decidiendo que iba a volver ahí. Muéstrale.-

Ella le mostró la visión y la conversación.

-No puede ser.- se dejó caer en un sillón. -¿por eso primero hablaremos con sus padres?.-

Todos asintieron. -Bien voy a ir ahora.-

-No, Eddy, iremos contigo, no eres el único que extraña a nuestra hermanita.- protestó Emmett.

-No, iremos: Alice, Edward y yo. Si vas tú solo, lo mas probable es que te cierren la puerta en la cara.- explicó al ver la cara de Edward. -Vamos.-

El Mercedes negro estacionó frente a la puerta de casa de los Swan, se bajaron y Edward tocó el timbre.

-Cálmate, hijo.- dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una atónita Renée.

-¿Como demonios te da la cara para venir aquí?.- le gritó a Edward, luego se fijó en el doctor y en Alice. -¿Que quieren?.- les espetó.

-¿Podemos entrar?.- preguntó Alice, mirando a los costados. -Creo que los vecinos son un poco chismosos.-

Renée se apartó de la puerta.

-¿Quién es cariño?.- Charlie, que estaba bajando las escaleras, se quedó congelado. -¿Que quieren?.- su pelo se tornó rojo y sacó su varita.

-Vinimos a hablar con ustedes, sobre Bella.- dijo Carlisle.

-No está, adiós.- y señaló la puerta.

-Sí lo sabemos, pero queremos hablar con ustedes, por la forma tan repentina en que nos fuimos.-

-Lo que hemos visto y lo que ella nos contó fue suficiente. Si volvieron por la pelirroja y el otro vampiro, ya se pueden ir, la manada si hizo bien su trabajo.-

-¿Victoria y Laurent? ¿Los han visto?.- preguntó Alice.

-Si, antes de que Charlie les prendiera fuego.- contestó Renée, miró a su marido. -Creo que es mejor que se vayan.-

-No, ¿donde está Bella?.- gruñó Edward, pero Carlisle se fijó en un detalle.

-Saben lo que somos.- no fue pregunta.

-Si, ahora largo.- Renée también habia sacado su varita.

"Apareció en medio del bosque, vestido con una túnica morada y sombrero en punta.

-Espero que sigan por aquí.- mustió acomodándose los anteojos con forma de media luna..."

-Alicia.-

-Tendremos visitas.-


	7. Chapter 7

-Visitas?.- preguntó Jasper.

-Si, fue raro, estaba en nuestro claro y, de repente, apareció un anciano con una túnica morada y sombrero en punta y dijo algo sobre "ojalá sigan aquí". No lo habia visto antes.-

-¿Cuando?.- preguntó Carlisle.

-Hoy por la noche. ¿sabes quien es?.-

-Si, es Dumbledore. Es el alumno que me escribe.- explicó al ver las caras de su familia.

En el gran comedor habia el alboroto de siempre.

-¿Nerviosa, Peque?.- preguntó Marco abrazando a Bella por los hombros.

-Claro que no.- dijo ella muy segura. -Vamos, tengo hambre.-

Agarró a Lily de la mano, entraron y se sentaron en su mesa de siempre.

El director se levantó y comenzó un breve discurso.

-Buenos días. Antes de que los deje desayunar tranquilos, tengo un anuncio que hacer.- enseguida tuvo la atención de todo el alumnado. -Son buenas noticias para los equipos de Quidditch. La temporada va a dar comienzo la próxima semana, ya que Gryffindor, al fin, cuenta con su capitán, bueno, capitana.- se corrigió al ver la mirada asesina de Bella. -Es la señorita Swan. Bueno, ahora si, a comer tranquilos.- dio media vuelta y volvió a su lugar.

Todos en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban felices de tener a Bella como capitana, junto con su hermano, eran los mejores cazadores. "tenemos la copa asegurada." pensó mas de uno.

Al fin habia terminado la clase de Historia de la magia, puede que sea una materia interesante, pero el profesor Binns, el unico fantasma que enseñaba, hablaba con tal aburrimiento que dormia, literalmente, a la mayoría de los alumnos.

Lily tomó a Bella de la mano y la sacó al patio.

-Ahora si no te salvas.- dijo arrastrándola.

-Espera, espera, espera, yo también voy.- y Marco se fue con ellas.

-¿Adonde irán?.- preguntó Remus, frunciendo el ceño.

-Van a interrogar a la Lunática.- comentó James soltando una risita. Después agregó serio.

-¿Crees que esos dos olvidarían que Bella está deprimida?. Conozco de toda la vida a mis primos y solo los he visto así una vez, y fue en el funeral de nuestros abuelos.-

-¿Y si hacemos una fiesta? Así la animamos un poco y de paso, celebramos que es la capitana.- propuso Sirius.

-¿Por que no se me ocurrió antes?.- se preguntó James dándose una palmada en la frente. -¡A las cocinas!.- y se fue corriendo, con los otros tres siguiéndolo.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿POR QUE ME ESTOY ENTERANDO RECIÉN AHORA Y COMO SE LE OCURRIÓ A ESE VAMPIRO IDIOTA DEJARTE EN UN BOSQUE?!.- gritó Marco furioso.

Lily estaba boquiabierta, sin saber que decir.

-No sé que decirte, no puedo meterme en la cabeza de Charlie y Renée. Y tampoco fue para tanto, no exageres.- Bella se estaba dejando llevar por el animo de su hermano.

-¿Te volviste loca?.- se volvió a Lily. -¿La escuchaste?.-

-Chicos, cálmense no es momento para que se pongan a discutir. Marco, tus padres no te habrán dicho nada, porque no podías hacer nada en ese momento, así que cálmate y deja que Bella también se tranquilice. Y tu – se volvió hacia Bella. -no lo provoques. A ver Bella ¿eso es todo lo que pasó?.- preguntó una vez que los hermanos se calmaron.

-Si.-

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que oscureció.

-Bueno, chicos ¿que tal si vamos a la sala común?.- propuso Bella.

-¿Todo listo?.-

-Creo que si.-

-¿Musica? ¿Dulces?.-

-Si, y... ¿Dulces?.- preguntó extrañado.

James puso los ojos en blanco y Sirius se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Colagusano, a Bella le encantan los dulces.- le explicó Remus tranquilamente.

-Ah, si, Están, también la comida.- dijo Peter alegremente.

-¡¿Comida?!.- gritó Sirius.

-si, vamos a cenar aquí.-

-¡NO!.- gritaron los otros tres.

-Colagusano ¿Quieres que McGonagall nos mate?.- exclamó James.

-O peor que nos expulsen.- dijo Sirius.

-Mañana es sábado y haremos la fiesta por la noche, después de la cena.-

-Ve y lleva la comida de nuevo a las cocinas, deja los dulces. Busca la capa y apúrate, tenemos que ir a Honeydukes.- sugirió Potter.

-Bien, entonces mañana por la noche.-

-Sí, ya vete.- gruñó Sirius.

En Forks...

Siete vampiros estaban esperando en su sala familiar, hasta que se escuchó el timbre.

Carlisle abrió la puerta.

-Albus, bienvenido. ¿Como estás?.-

-Bien, ¿Tu y tu familia?.-

-Algo preocupados, ven siéntate.-

Cuando el anciano profesor puso un pie en la sala, Alice se le plantó adelante.

-Nos va a llevar con Bellita ¿verdad?.- dijo dando saltitos.

-Alice, siéntate.- regañó Esme. -Discúlpela está ansiosa desde que vio que venía. ¿Quiere tomar algo?.-

-Si, gracias, un té con limón, si no le molesta. Disculpa ¿Dijo que me "vio" venir?.- preguntó Dumbledore a Carlisle.

-Si, Albus, Alice ve el futuro. Mejor dicho ve cuando alguien decide algo por ejemplo: Tú decidiste venir y ella te vio llegar. Y, también, vio cuando Bella decidió volver a Hogwarts. Iba a escribirte para preguntarte si la conocías. - explicó. -Me he saltado las presentaciones, disculpa.-

Albus negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Carlisle lo fue presentando cuando Esme llegó con el té.

-Ella es Esme, mi esposa, mis hijos: A Alice ya la conoces, Jasper, su esposo. Emmett y su esposa Rosalie y Edward.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo cuando terminó de estrechar sus manos. -Bueno a lo que vine, podría haber escrito, pero quise venir directamente.- se dirigió a Edward. -Quiero entender por que la dejaste.-

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por que le interesa?.-

-Porque, cuando la vi, me preocupó lo pálida, ojerosa y delgada que está y no es la única, su hermano está igual...-

-¿Hermano?.- interrumpió Edward.

-Si, la señorita Swan tiene un mellizo.- le extrañó que Bella no les haya dicho.

-¿A que te refieres con que su hermano está igual?.- preguntó Carlisle.

-Son mellizos empáticos, sienten las emociones del otro.-

-Como Jazz.- dijo Emmett.

-No, Jasper nos siente a todos aquí y puede manipularnos.- explicó Carlisle.

-En este caso ellos no se controlan el uno al otro. Cuando vimos a Marco asi le preguntamos y nos dijo que era cosa de Isabella.-

-¿Por que Bella no nos dijo nada?.- Esme frunció el ceño. -¿Cuantos años tienen?.-

-Cumplieron 17 años en septiembre.-

-Lo sabía. Por eso no nos dijo que es bruja.- dijo Carlisle, muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

-Cuando nos conoció era menor de edad.- continuó.

Dumbledore asintió mirando a Edward, esperando a que se dignara a contestar. Rosalie decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, ya que el "genio de las grandes ideas"- dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo. -no va a contestarle al señor, lo haré yo. Este bruto dejó a Bella para, supuestamente, protegerla.-

-Porque la ataqué en su cumpleaños...- comenzó Jasper, pero Esme lo interrumpió.

-No, hijo, no fue por eso.- le dijo con dulzura. -Fue por Victoria.-

-Creí que vendría detrás de mi.- comentó Edward, mas para sí mismo que para los otros.

-Es obvio que no.- dijo Emmett.

-No te metas...-

-Niños, basta ¿que va a pensar el profesor Dumbledore?.- regañó Esme. -Discúlpelos, aveces son unos salvajes.- los miró ceñuda.

-No tiene importancia, son hermanos.- Dumbledore le volvió a quitar importancia. -Asi que la dejaste para protegerla.- le dijo a Edward. Éste asintió. -Supongo que se fueron del pueblo.-

-Creí que con una ruptura limpia ella estaría bien, pero cometí un error. No puedo vivir sin ella, si no quiere volver a verme lo entiendo, pero la amo y quiero explicarle porque hice todo esto. Ahora no solo se trata de mí, también ellos la aman y le hice creer que no. Haré lo que sea para que me perdone.- dijo mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos.

-Eres consciente de que no es conmigo con quien debes disculparte, es con Isabella.-

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, mientras Dumbledore terminaba su té.

-Creo que mi viaje hasta aquí, no fue en vano. Carlisle ¿Que te parecería volver a Hogwarts con tu familia?.-

No me maten! como ofrenda de paz les dejo dos capitulos espero les guste besoo!


	9. Chapter 9

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"em-/emspan style="font-style: normal;"Bueno, equipo, ya hablé con McGonagall y nuestro primer entrenamiento será en una hora, escuché que va a llover, asi que a abrigarse!.- anunció Bella, en la sala común de Gryffindor. Al ver la cara de James agregó. -James si quieres patear los traseros de los de Slytherin, hay que estar un paso por delante de ellos, tu lo sabes muy bien.- /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Yo no dije nada.- protestó. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Te conozco.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Pero Bellita...- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-¿Quieres que te saque del equipo?.- lo provocó. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-No harías eso.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Cierra el pico, Quejicus.- dijo y soltó una carcajada. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"James se quedó con la boca abierta. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Estoy ofendido.- dijo él con falso reproche. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-¿Qué esperan? A CAMBIARSE!.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"En forks... /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Creo que mi viaje hasta aquí, no fue en vano. Carlisle ¿Que te parecería volver a Hogwarts con tu familia?.- preguntó el profesor. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Por mi está bien ¿Que opinan?.- con esa pregunta se ganó seis miradas furiosas. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-¿Es en serio?.- preguntó Emmett. -¿Estas preguntándonos?.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-No lo puedo creer.- mustió Alice. -¡claro que queremos ir y mas si ahi está Bella! Por Dios.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Creo que si quieren ir.- dijo Carlisle como si nada. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Les diré como haremos.- explico el profesor con una sonrisa. -Entrarán como alumnos de séptimo, Carlisle y Esme se quedarán en la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey quiere tomarse vacaciones. Iremos al Callejón Diagon en traslador, comprarán lo que necesitan y el lunes, por la mañana, se incorporarán. Haremos la ceremonia de selección el domingo, durante la cena y, si los señores Swan no nos matan a todos, podrán hablar con Bella.-/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-siiii!.- gritó Alice y después corrió escaleras arriba. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-¿A donde fue?.- preguntó el profesor con curiosidad, mientras que en el piso de arriba se escuchaba un gran alboroto. Todos miraron a Edward. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Está empacando nuestras cosas.- contestó rodando los ojos. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"Cinco minutos después Alice reapareció con un montón de maletas, que dejó en el piso y luego subió por mas, cuando bajó, dijo:/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Bueno, familia, tenemos lo necesario para irnos.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Cariño ¿No crees que es demasiado?.- preguntó Jasper al contar mas de veinte valijas, pero conociendo a su esposa "lo necesario" era un montón de ropa y accesorios que ni siquiera iban a llegar a usar. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"Ella lo miró, escandalizada. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-No Jazz, no me alcanzaron las maletas, pero esto nos servirá. Y ahora, ¿Que es un traslador?.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Es un objeto hechizado para ir a un lugar en especifico a una hora determinada, puede ser cualquier cosa.- explicó Dumbledore. -En este caso, iremos al Caldero Chorreante, en Londres y durante el fin de semana harán las compras del material escolar.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-¿Y por que no vamos en avión?.- preguntó Rosalie. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Será mas rápido de esta manera.- dijo el profesor y con su varita hizo desaparecer las maletas. -Los están esperando en el bar.- explicó al ver la cara de Alice. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"Con otro movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una tetera./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-¿Y como...?- comenzó Edward. /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"-Con tocarlo con un dedo, bastará.- lo interrumpió Dumbledore. -Y les sugiero que lo hagan ahora porque este se activará en unos seis segundos.- /span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Nimbus Roman No9 L', serif;"span style="font-size: x-large;"Todos tocaron la tetera y desaparecieron./span/span/p 


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Qué le pasó ahora? .- preguntó con voz cansada la señora Pomfrey mientras Marco llevaba una Bella en brazos, inconsciente.

Él gruñó.

-Esta boba no sé qué quiso hacer que se metió entre las bludgers.- dijo mientras la acostaba.

-¿Es golpeó solo la cabeza ?.

-No, también se cayo de la escoba, pero Sirius la atajo.-

-Bueno, va a tener que quedarse esta noche.-

-¿Esta noche? Pero si ...- se quejo James, pero la enfermera lo interrumpió.

-Potador, va a quedarse por esta noche y se acabó. Ahora váyanse.- ordenó.

Todo el equipo se fue

-Bueno ¿por dónde empezamos? .- preguntó una muy ansiosa Alice, mientras esperaba en el Caldero Chorreante a que Tom, el tabernero, los preparara los cuartos.

-Primero Gringotts, luego Por las varitas, después por las túnicas. Y luego veremos lo demas.- dijo Dumbledore.

Una vez en el callejón diagon, estaba a la tienda del señor Ollivander, después de dos horas los Cullen ya las varitas tenian y el camino ibérico hacia la tienda de señora Malkin.

-¿Por qué no van los jóvenes a la tienda y nosotros vamos por el resto? .- propuso Dumbledore.

-Buena idea, Alice, trata de no comprar todas las tiendas ¿quieres? .- dijo Esme.

La aludida hizo un puchero.

-All Right. Pero cuando terminemos el año de compras hasta que cierren todas las tiendas, no se puede pretender que esté en Londres y no compre nada de nada.- protestó.

-Podrán salir los fines de semana a Hogsmeade.- informó Dumbledore. -Pero no tener salida al mundo muggle.-

-Bueno, algo es algo.- se conformó ella, mientras se separaban.

Alicia tuvo una visión.

 _La puerta de la mansión salió volando y entró una mujer alta, de cabello castaño, de hecho, era parecida a Bella, pero con ojos verdes, casi transparentes._

 _Se notaba que la mujer estaba enojada. Ésta se giró y preguntó._

 _-¿Seguro que es aquí? .-_

 _Sam, el líder de la manada, el contestó. -Si aquí viven.- la mujer asintió._

 _-Quiero que revisen el bosque y yo los traigan, vivos.- ordenó al grupo que venía con ella._

 _-Mientras que nosotros revisaremos adentro.- y sin esperar respuesta entró._

Fin de la visión.

-¿Que pasó Alice? .- preguntó Jasper, alarmado.

-Una mujer entró en nuestra casa, estaba con los chuchos, nos está buscando.-

-¿Con los lobos? ¿La conocemos ?.

-No, es parecida a Bella, pero es mas grande y tiene otros ojos.-

-Bueno por suerte no estamos en casa.- comentó Rosalie.

-¿Cuando pasará? .- preguntó Edward.

-No lo sé, creo que está pasando ahora. Está siendo impulsiva, lo que sí es es que es una bruja.-

-¿Dijo algo? .-

-Si, dijo "Tráiganlos vivos". La verdad es que tengo miedo, ella sabía que somos muchos.- contestó asustada. Jasper usó su don para tranquilizarla. -Gracias Jazz.-

-¿Qué hacemos, le decimos a Carlisle? .- Emmett estaba seguro de que se ven problemas con esa mujer.

-Si, pero no creo que ella sea un peligro. Tal vez conozca a Bella.- dijo Edward al leer la mente de Emmett. -Bueno, mejor vamos a ver de las túnicas.- Sugirió a lo largo de la tarde y todos entraron en la tienda. 10


End file.
